Philanthropy
by CiyFox
Summary: Ever wondered how Snake and Otacon met up and decided on Philanthropy? Well here it is, a story based a few days after MGS1 starting with Meryl living with Snake in his Alaskan home.rnChapter 2 is up!rnPlease review!
1. A phone call of family ties

**Disclaimer:** All names, characters and background information from all the original Metal Gear Solid games and guidebooks used in this story does not belong to me, but to HIDEO KOJIMA and Konami Computers Entertainment Japan. However, anything that is not from the game etc obviously belongs to me. 

Hope you enjoy the story.

**Philanthropy **

**Chapter 1: A phone call of family ties.**

It was a cold morning in Alaska, as always was, snowing lightly with the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Spring would be arriving soon and many animals with their young roamed peacefully in the white powdered fields searching for food.

'A sure way to tell when spring is here, is when _that_ lake, melts.' Told David pointing to a small lake located out side his strong wooden house, whilst standing on a small balcony out side his bedroom.

'Wow, it must be nice living in a place like this and having it all to your self.' Said a red headed young woman, who was standing in front of him with his arms rapped lovingly around her.

'It is, now that you're here...Meryl.' The man said softly whilst kissing her on the side of her head.

'Awe ha-ha Snake.' She laughed as he did so, however receiving a slight frown as she said the word "Snake". 'I'm sorry, I - I didn't mean...' she stuttered as she noticed.

'It's ok, really.' he told her calmly 'Let's forget it.'

David, other wise known as Solid Snake, didn't like to mix his personal life with his work, choosing to separate both persons by name and life style. On the battlefield he was the legendary Solid Snake, a highly trained, elite soldier with no name and no past, but in the civilised world he was known as David Grace a wealthy bachelor with a well known reputation, who inherited his money from his parents.

In truth, Snake was the adopted child of a wealthy family who could not bear children and had left their money to him after they'd died. His reputation, though only extending as far as the Alaskan borders, was because of his participation in the world's longest and toughest dog sleigh race Iditarod, and has been winner for two years in a row.

His last name "Grace" was taken from his adopted parents.

For a moment there was an awkward silence as both he and Meryl watched the sun rise behind a gentle fall of snow. 'I hope Mattiya is doing ok?' Meryl asked timidly, trying to quickly change the subject. 'She'll be having the pups soon.' She continued whilst thinking of the female husky curled up in a basket in the room behind them.

'Huskies can usually have around four to ten pups. It's been almost seven mouths so it won't be long now.' David said searching his memory whilst also being a mushier and owner of forty-nine other huskies as well. 'Which reminds me, I need to drop by the village later and pick up some more food for them. I shouldn't bee long. I'll take the snowmobile.'

'While you're gone, I'll keep and eye on Mattiya in case any thing should happen.' The young red head said in the kind of military tone she used at Shadow Moses Island. It had only been a few days since then and Meryl was living with David in his three bed roomed cabin. The cabin was privately owned and had a kind of small barn next to it, made of strong wood that housed David's forty-nine other huskies. In front, was a frozen lake that stopped just in front of a forest leading out to some snow covered mountains.

'I'm gonna make some breakfast.' Dave said as he left Meryl admiring the scenery.

Slowly, Dave stepped into his bedroom from his small balcony and quietly walked past Mattiya the black and white husky who was sound a sleep, looking very peaceful. He moved through the short hall, down the creaky stars and in to the kitchen where he turned on the kettle for some coffee.

He peered into a cupboard and pulled out a bagged loaf of bread, placed four pieces in to the grill then started to pick out toppings out of the fridge, decided on butter with jam.

Just then, Dave could hear the similar sound of his staircase as Meryl fallowed his path to the kitchen, helping her self to a cup of coffee, then adding milk and two sugars.

'I made us some toast, d'you want butter or any thing?' He asked while making his cup of coffee, black, and unsweetened.

'No, just on it's own, I don't like butter.' Meryl replied politely, tacking a sip from her cup.

Meryl Silverburgh, was one of those people who _had_ to be different from every body else. She was a tomboy who didn't like make up and was picky about things like clothes or food. Any thing that was, to her, too feminine she wouldn't wear and any thing she considered very unhealthy she didn't eat, though it wasn't because she was scared of losing her figure, it was because of her military background.

Just then. _Ring, Ring_! Called the phone loudly. _Ring, Ring!_

'I'll get it.' David said as he bit into his piece of toast while heading into the living room.

'Hello?' He began. Roy...Yeah she's here... she's fine...I'm not sure, hold on.' David places a hand over the speaker. 'Meryl, It's your--uh... well he wants to talk.'

'I don't want to speak to him.'

'C'mon.' he gestures the phone to wards her.

'I'll talk to him when I'm ready.' Meryl snapped whilst turning away.

For a short period, there is a pause as Dave gives her a frown, 'Meryl, he's your father. You have to talk to him some time or another.'

'When-- I'm-- ready!' She snaps again.

It was just two days ago when Colonel Roy Campbell told his nice, Meryl that he was her real father but was reluctant to explain how. All that time of training her self, mentally and physically, just to become a soldier and to understand her dead father was all in vein, when her real father was alive all that time. Her supposed biological father, Roy Campbell's little brother Matt Campbell, died when she was younger and after his death, Meryl wanted to get to know better. However, finding out the truth made her feel betrayed and lost, trying to find answers for questions that didn't exist.

'He wants to talk to you now.' Dave said seriously while still having a hand on the speaker.

Another few seconds of silence pasted as Meryl sat down awkwardly on the arm of a brown leather sofa, debating in her head weather or not she would take the phone and talk to her real father or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author:** If you're wondering about how Snake has a family, it's in the Official Metal Gear Solid Strategy Guide (For the game). It says, "Under strict surveillance, Solid Snake was raised outside the context of a military environment and was the adopted child of a wealthy family." I just added the bit with him inheriting their money.

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it.

Thanks.

Fox.


	2. A letter of possibilities

**Disclaimer:** All names, characters and background information from all the original Metal Gear Solid games and guidebooks used in this story does not belong to me, but to HIDEO KOJIMA and Konami Computers Entertainment Japan. However, anything that is not from the game, book ect obviously belongs to me. 

Hope you enjoy the story.

**Philanthropy Chapter 2: A letter of possibilities.**

Somewhere in Manhattan, as the rain fell sadly on to tall buildings and skyscrapers, was a man sitting in a small hotel room working on a small coffee table. His eyes were tired and his head was hurting from reading small text off the screen of his laptop whilst trying to stay awake.  
It had only been a few days ago when he, Dr. Hal Emmerich, was in the middle of an island called Shadow Moses and was helping a mercenary called Solid Snake to destroy a nuclear walking battle tank, that he had designed. The name of this machine was Metal Gear Rex.

After a while of surfing then net and sorting out some financial papers, Hal sat back in his chair and sighed, whilst pushing his glasses back up he nose. Slowly, he began to close his eyes, as his thoughts seemed to wonder.

"_Snake please, don't hurt her! She's a good person you'd know that if you met her!"_ Called his voice inside his head.

"_Otacon! She's a merciless killer!"_ Shouted Snakes voice back at him then faded into the darkness of his mind.

Otacon was Hal's code or nick name that he had given him self during the Shadow Moses incident, which also stood for Otaku Convention, since he was a big anime fan.

A bleak expression fell upon Hal face as he remembered the moment when Sniper Wolf, the woman he fell in love with, died. She was wounded by Snake during their gunfight and was bleeding internally from her lungs.

Wolf was a Sniper and one of the terrorists that took over the island. She was the only one, out of the rest of the terrorist, who showed kindness to him.

"_Wolf!" _His voice called out again in his head, _" Please don't go, don't do this!" _He begged after calling her on his codec after his conversation with Snake.

"_I said stay out of my way!"_ Her voice called back shrilly.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

_I all ready told you! Don't get in between a Wolf and it's **prey**!"_

"_Wolf please …I-I love you!"_ His voice now pleads, however in vain, as the codec goes silent then shortly cuts off.

A tear falls down his cheek as he remembers that moment and silence fills the gloomy hotel room.

Just then, "_Beep, beep!"_ sounded an alarm on his watch that went every hour, indicating that it was nine o'clock in the morning and that he had been up all night. Rays of sunlight was poking through gaps in the curtain which made dust become visible in it's light.

After rubbing his eyes, Hal looked longingly at his empty cup, that was placed next to his laptop, as if waiting for it to fill back up with warm hot coffee in an attempt to not get up and get it him self. Gradually he pulled him self off his chair and turned on the kettle then opened the jar of instant coffee, that he had bought him self.

Hal didn't like hotel coffee, or the sachets of it left as the complimentary item, he preferred his own brand that he bought form the shops.

After making a cup of hot coffee, black with two sugars, he reseat back in his chair and noticed a letter that he had written earlier that was a letter of resignation to Arms Tec. Hal knew that as soon as he'd send it he would be officially job less and would have to go looking for a new one.

However, with all his works, qualifications and achievements, Hal was able to do just about anything.

"But what do I want to do?" He thought to him self while taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Hal didn't want to take part in making things for the military any more or big software companies and working for FBI or any government organization was out of the question. Hal's interest now, was in people and he wanted to understand them better. The only reason he had turned to technology in the first place was because he was no good with them.

"I could make Medical technology to help people? Or things for every day uses?" he continued in his head, while readjusting his specs. "The possibility's are infinite."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author:** Hay thanks for telling me Campbell's brothers name, I completely forgot about it being in Snake tales and couldn't remember with story it was on. Sorry if i'vetook so long i've been busy at collage and at work.

Chapter three soon!

If any one's confused about what's going on, it's just that both things are happening at the same time so bear with me, it will make sense later on.

Also, there is a guidebook, which is called the Official Metal Gear Solid strategy guide, which was a co-production of Cyber press publishing S.A and Piggyback Interactive Limited. I don't know if they sale them any more but have a look around. It's very useful for info on characters.

I hope you like this chap. Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it.

Thanks.

Fox.


End file.
